mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack
|coat color = |mane color = |occupation = Farmer |cutie mark = Three red apples|name = Applejack|imagewidth = 300|kind = Earth Pony|eyes = Green|voice = Ashleigh Ball|residence = Sweet Apple Acres|mane = Blonde}} Applejack is a friend of Twilight Sparkle. She lives in Sweet Apple Acres farm with her grandmother, Granny Smith, her older brother, Big Macintosh and her little sister, Apple Bloom. She work as an apple farmer, collector and seller. She represents the Element of Honesty. She was replaced by her older brother in Two and a Half Ponies.__TOC__ Description Applejack has amber coat, harlequin eyes and a blond mane and tail, wears a brown cowboy hat and speaks with a thick moderate Southern American accent. Her cutie mark is three red apples. Applejack is a traditional country girl, and makes it clear that her main priorities in life are her family, her friends and her farm: in that order. She’s firm in her belief that hard work, honesty and a good spirit will carry her through, and nothing pleases her more than using those qualities to help take care of others. It is perhaps this materialistic spirit that is her greatest virtue and her greatest weakness. All her friends benefit from her reliable support and leadership, but at the same time she is sometimes overly proud and protective of this role. Several times she’s found it difficult to admit she needs help, and on occasions has found it hard to accept even friendly advice. Her sister Apple Bloom in particular finds her overprotective and bossy, still her heart is always in the right place and Applejack has proven herself quite capable of admitting when she’s been wrong. Despite her honest, hard working personality, Applejack does know how to have fun— it’s perhaps telling that her best friend is Rainbow Dash. Sparky and competitive, she inspires those same qualities in Applejack and she quite openly enjoys their races, pranks and friendly arguments even if she is often driven to frown on her friend’s worst excesses. In general Applejack is prone to being influenced by those around her, becoming snide when facing Rarity in Look Before You Sleep, over competitive when facing Rainbow Dash in Fall Weather Friends and aggressive towards the Buffalo in Over a Barrel. This is likely a testament to her kind, accepting spirit, though it can often get her into trouble. Even though she is the Element of Honesty, she sometimes lies little, harmless lies. Hasbro.com Having grown up working hard to keep her family's famous apple business growing, Applejack has come to be known as the most down-to-earth, resourceful, and dependable Earth Pony this side of Ponyville! A proud pony to the core, she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty and to her, there's nothing a little horse-sense and elbow grease can't take care of. Incredibly, honest, Applejack would never stoop to tell a lie and this makes her a beacon for those seeking advice. Applejack has impeccable ability to break a situation down to its core and fix it fast, and usually topped off with a wacky country anecdote told with a charming of country twang. Hub World Applejack is a country pony who grew up on her family's apple farm. She's down to earth and dependable, and she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty. To her, any job can be done with a little horse sense and hard work. Applejack has a knack for figuring out how to fix a problem -- slooow mmmmooo Appearances Talents Applejack regularly competes with Rainbow Dash for the title of most athletic in Ponyville. Years of apple bucking have given her tremendous strength, especially in her hind legs, and she’s quite capable of dominating more athletic sports such as the Running Of The Leaves. Rarity notes in Look Before You Sleep that she’s competed in every single rodeo that’s come to town, and indeed, her skill with a lasso and bronco riding is also impressive. In The Mysterious Mare Do Well it's revealed she calls her rear hooves used for apple bucking "Bucky McGillicuddy" and "Kicks McGee". Though her thick accent and somewhat poor grasp of grammar can lead one to think her an ignorant country hick, Applejack proves smart and perceptive on several occasions. Her leadership abilities in particular are highlighted in Friendship is Magic, Part 1 and 2, Dragonshy and Winter Wrap Up, and in the latter she is the designated leader of the Plant Team. She is capable of effectively inspiring those she leads and is quick to encourage and reprimand as needed, shutting down arguments and keeping spirits up when things aren’t going so well. However, she seems to become agitated when her older brother mentions numbers in Applebuck Season, and she identifies French in Cutie Pox as "fancy", which might suggest she doesn't have much education (or a frustration with academia). She also shows her insight through her tendency to get to the heart of problems. In Friendship is Magic, part 1 she quickly concluded that Twilight Sparkle had inside knowledge of Nightmare Moon and asked her to explain. In Look Before You Sleep she was the only one who kept her head when the tree fell on Twilight’s house, and the one who convinced Rarity to work with her to fix it. In The Best Night Ever she realizes that the ponies of the Gala think themselves above Applejack's "common" food, and tries to create a cake more suited to their tastes (not that it works). Gallery Fan Reaction Applejack’s place in the fandom can be summed up by the fact that she ranks low in both favorite and least favorite polls. Perhaps due to her generally centered, balanced personality she has been accused of being a little "boring", with her relatively less hammy performance causing less memes to revolve around her. She does have her fans, however, and is well represented in fanart. Her relationship with Rainbow Dash is also very popular. The main meme involving her centers around Applebuck Season, where her sleep-deprived nature leading to many reaction shots and derp eyes. Any depiction of a pony as drunk or otherwise intoxicated will generally use her, as demonstrated by this video Her lying face in The Return of Harmony Part 1 was also quite popular, with her very obvious tell leading to lots of images of her telling blatant lies with that expression. Applejack's legacy as having once been a clumsy pony during the first generation has led to fans occasionally joking about her being a "silly pony", as seen in this YouTube video and Google search results. Her accent is a meme in itself. It’s extremely distinctive nature is linked strongly to her character, and fan fiction and comics will often spell it phonetically if they want to be taken seriously. Many jokes have also been made of the fact that’s it’s a somewhat obscure accent, and many fans have tried and failed to reproduce it (it often gets simplified into generically "southern"). Even Hasbro has trouble, if this video is anything to go by. Category:Main Characters Category:Apple Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Earth Ponies Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Applejack Category:Female Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Mares Category:Characters introduced in two-part episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9